Aono of Iscariot
by Regis of Darkness
Summary: What if Tsukune was exposed to world of monsters sooner? What if a vampire killed his mom and dad? An orphan he is picked up by Alexander Anderson. Say hello to Tsukune Aono, member of Iscariot. Slight Crossover with Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

_Iscariot Aono Ch. 1_

The day was dark, storm clouds were in the sky and it seemed like it was going to rain.

None of that mattered for 6 year old Tsukune Aono.

None of it mattered as he watched his parents killed in front of his eyes by a silver haired, red

eyed man. As he bite into their necks, Tsukune could only look in horror.

The Man then turned to Tsukune, his blood red eyes staring at him like a predator stares

at his prey. "Well, well, human, this is your lucky day." The man said, cruel amusement evident

in his voice. "I am quite full now, so I won't need your blood."

Tsukune had taken his parents death hard it seemed, because he could only say one thing.

"Why?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. "Why?" the man said softly, "Why I did this

is a good question human. So I will answer it. For two reasons: one, I was hungry." The man

turned away from Tsukune, instead turning to look at the bodies of Kasumi Aono and Koji Aono.

" The second reason is much more amusing, I was bored. And as a being higher on the hierarchy

of nature, you humans have the job of being my food supply and my source of entertainment.

Being a vampire isn't easy, you know?" He looked back at Tsukune and saw something that was

not surprising, but unexpected in one so young.

Tsukune had stood up and was looking at the man, no vampire, in front of him. His eyes

were full of hatred and his next words showed it. "I will find you vampire! Eventually, I will

avenge my family and hunt all of you monsters down!" The boy shouted these words out at the

vampire, showing his hatred.

The vampire just raised an eyebrow.

"Well human, that is an interesting resolve there, so I think I'll tell you something. My

name is Shizaru Akashiya, only son of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver. Remember

human, that I am sparing you on a whim." With that said the vampire left, leaving

Tsukune to collapse unconscious, the emotional strain too much. He was discovered the next

morning who had heard noises last night and decided to investigate.

The murder scene caused the man to vomit and then call the cops. The cops picked up

Tsukune and, after questioning him, sent him to the orphanage. Nearly immediately, he was

taken in by the Vatican who heard of this attack and the specifics behind it. They sent one of

their agents to collect him. The Agents name was Paladin Alexander Anderson.

Thus started the tail of Tsukune Aono, Priest of Section 13.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Hello Everyone! Sorry for the wait. My life just got really busy. Then, after I finished the second chapter I thought it looked like crap so I redid it. Hope you enjoy!**

_Aono of Iscariot: Chapter 2: The Paladin's Apprentice_

**Time Skip- Tsukune age 9**

"Come on Aono, you have to get faster!"

Paladin Anderson was yelling at Tsukune while they were training. And by training, I mean Alexander running after Tsukune with him randomly throwing bayonets to make him go faster for a workout.

And this was just the warm-up.

"Anderson-sensei, I'm trying my best!" Tsukune cried out, clearly out of breath. "It's been two hours since we started this!"

Surprisingly enough, the giant man stopped running and simply looked at Tsukune. "I am impressed." He said "You managed to run from me for two hours while I was using a fifth of the speed I could normally do." He spoke with a Scottish accent, not even really out of breath.

"Anderson-sensei, give me a break. I'm nine years old! I've got plenty of time!" Tsukune said, slumping down on the grass of the training field they were using.

"Oh, really? What if a vampire came to get you now then, hmmm?" Anderson asked, clearly amused.

"You would protect me Anderson-sensei. You always will." Tsukune said, happily.

Anderson looked at Tsukune for a second before looking away and saying "I won't always be around Tsukune, remember that. By the grace of God, and technology given by God, I have lived longer than any other human. I still feel it however. I still feel like I should be old. And something tells me I won't last much longer. That's why I'm training you, Tsukune. You will be my replacement should something happen to me." He said it with a neutral tone but his eyes conveyed sadness.

"What's wrong sensei? You couldn't be that old!" he said although fear had crept into his voice. He didn't want to lose the man who had been like a father to him when his biological one died.

Alexander looked at the boy that he had taken care of like his own son. "Tsukune, it might happen. I can die too but if I'm going to die I will die in service to God. Understand that Tsukune."

After saying that Anderson stood up and looked at Tsukune. "Come on Tsukune. Let's get you some water then will work on your scripture." Tsukune just groaned and followed Anderson to go back inside.

…

**AU: So? What do you think? I would like reviews as they help me improve my grammar. And don't worry about the short chapters. I intend for them to get longer. And this will follow most of the Hellsing plot. Anderson will die after the whole monster for the church thing. This is before that. And I might add a few plot twist to the Hellsing events with Alexander.**


End file.
